


Survey Says - Lex

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-09
Updated: 2004-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe sends around her e-mail created surveys to help get Clark and Lex together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survey Says - Lex

## Survey Says - Lex

by D-boy

[]()

* * *

ITell loveme Clarkit Kentall  
From: Chloe <Chloe-sullivan@smallvilletorch.com> Sent: Friday, December 23, 2002 6:13 pm To: Lex <Lex_Luthor@lexcorp.com>  
Subject: Survey 
    
    
    1.      Name: Lex Luthor
    2.      Age: 22
    3.      Grade: out of school... I work for a dick
    4.      Sex: Male
    5.      Eye color: Bluish gray
    6.      Hair color: This is cruel! I have no damn hair!!! Well, if I did it would be red.
    7.      Height: 6"0
    8.      Nicknames: Curly-Q, baldy, sexy Lexy, Mr. Luthor
    9.      Fav. Food: Clark's hamburgers
    10.     Favorite color: Purple, duh!
    11.     Fav. Candy: Clark bar
    12.     Fav. Brand of shoes: Black dress shoes
    13.     Fav. TV show: Startrek
    14.     Fav. Car: My Ferrari
    15.     Fav. Superhero?  Warrior Angel
    16.     If you could have any superpower what would it be?  To grow back hair, just kidding, probably to read minds
    17.     What's your fav. Amusement park ride?   Something that will squish me into Clark
    18.     Do you have any pets?     Fishes
    19.     Have you ever been in love?    Yes
    20.     Do you believe in love at first sight? Why?    No, because that person could be a total fucker, just in it for the money and status
    21.     If you could be any animal what would it be?    Lion, they have nice bushy manes
    22.     If you could go anywhere in the world where would you go?   Faraway from my father, or to outer space
    23.     A phrase you find most annoying?  `You're just like your father' or `He's a Luthor'
    24.     Elf or fairy?    Elf
    25.     Vampires or werewolves?    Werewolf... I envy the hair
    26.     Action or romance?   Romance
    27.     Comedy or drama?    Drama
    28.     Small town or big city?  Small town... it has one of my favorite people in it.
    29.     Optimistic or pessimistic?   Pessimistic
    30.     Anime or real life?   Real life
    31.     Boxers or briefs?  Boxers... silk
    32.     Tarzan or George of the Jungle?   Tarzan
    33.     If you could be any movie star who would you be?    Michael Rosenbaum
    34.     What scares you?   My father, heights
    35.     If you could be any insect what would you be?    The biggest one
    36.     Most annoying song that gets stuck in your head?    The Barney song
    37.     Would you rather sleep in or get up early?     Get up early
    38.     Do you believe in aliens?       Yes
    39.     If so do you believe one of your friends could be one?       Um.... Yes I do
    40.     Do you like weird?     Yes
    41.     If you could be someone for a day who would it be? Why?     Lana Lang, because Clark has the hots for her, and she gets to see him everyday
    42.     Who is your best friend?    Clark
    43.     Have you ever fantasized about a friend?     Yes
    44.     Have you ever had thoughts of being raped?    Yes
    45.     What about suicide?     Many times
    46.     Beer or wine?     Wine
    47.     Have you ever done drugs?    Yes, they make the darnest of things possible
    48.     Who was your first kiss?   I'd rather forget, I wish it with a certain dark haired boy
    49.     69 or 77?      69
    50.     Apples or oranges?    That really depends, but right now oranges
    51.     Yoga or meditation?   Yoga
    52.     In sex are you a screamer or quiet?   Screamer
    53.     Are you in love?   I hope so
    54.     Does this person know?     God NO! Maybe...
    55.     Is it male or female?   male
    56.     Gay, bisexual, straight, or trisexual?   Bisexual
    57.     Pale or dark?    Dark
    58.     Smooth or rough?    Rough
    59.     Leather or jeans?   Leather
    60.     Guys - If you woke up the next day and had a vagina what would you do?   I'd sue my father for doing illegal experiments
    61.     Girls - If you woke up the next day and had a penis what would you do?   
    62.     What's your idea of a fun first date?   Anywhere with Clark... and my father nowhere in sight
    

If I may ask Chloe, why are you sending this to me? Are you gonna' post this in the Torch, cause if you are, I won't send it. Also, is Clark going to see this? Cause I don't know if that would be a good idea. Lex 


End file.
